


Whatever He Wants

by SaveFromHeaven



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not villains, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveFromHeaven/pseuds/SaveFromHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <br/>"The brothers share everything.</p><p>(dub/noncon is fine, but consent is preferable; I'd also prefer it not to be overtly incestual, like the brothers' main focus is on Matt, not on each other, but I'm a pretty open-minded person :))"</p><p>Over at the <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=129493#cmt129493">kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever He Wants

It's Anatoly who has the soft spot for lost causes and damaged people. 

Vladimir rolls his eyes every time but it doesn't do much good since it's Vladimir who has the soft spot for Anatoly. 

They had barely scraped together enough cash to get themselves the hell out of Russia and already Anatoly was feeding the stray cats that meowed pathetically outside their one cramped window. No one would think it to look at him but Anatoly was a caretaker at heart. Vladimir thought it was the same impulse that drove his brother to bring Matt home at first. The last thing two broke immigrant boys needed was a blind boyfriend, especially in the shit tenement building they called home.

"He's a lawyer," Anatoly said that night after Matt had left. Vladimir rolled his eyes but took the hot sweet coffee Anatoly had made him anyway. "He's blind not stupid. And he isn't broke like us."

"Fine," Vladimir snapped. If there was one quick way to piss Vladimir off it was by talking about money, or more specifically, the fact that the brothers didn't have any.

"If you don't want to then we don't," Anatoly said reasonably, taking a sip of his own coffee. Vladimir set his drink down and took his brother's face in his hands seriously. 

"I want you to have everything that you want. If you want the boy then we have the boy," Vladimir said with perfect conviction. They had always talked about finding a third but they'd never dared in Russia. Anatoly leaned down and kissed him, tasting the sugar from Vladimir's coffee.

"He's only a year younger than you, you know," Anatoly teased just to see his brother's exaggerated reaction.

Convincing Matt was the easy part. They invited him over, bought him beer, made him comfortable on their third hand couch, joking and smooth. Matt was lonely. He was isolated from his friends, especially now that his roommate had started seeing a girl. He never asked what Anatoly and Vladimir were to each other, he just wanted someone to pay attention to him.

Touching Matt was so simple. The minute Anatoly stared rubbing his thigh Matt just sort of melted into the couch, all but moaning, spreading his legs to feel more. Vladimir leaned into Matt's ear, placing a light kiss on the cartilage. 

"Yeah, that's it," Anatoly said. "You like that don't you?" Anatoly's thumb was tracing over the hardening line of Matt's dick through his jeans. Matt did moan this time. Vladimir kissed it out of his mouth. He felt drunker than he had since leaving Russia and he grudgingly admitted in his own mind that Anatoly was right. This was a good idea.

Anatoly popped the button on Matt's jeans while Vladimir ran his hand over the surprisingly taught abs under the college boy's t-shirt.

"We'll make sure you have a good time," Vladimir promised as they stripped their new friend and took turns leaving nibbling kisses on his slick red mouth.

"He's so beautiful," Vladimir said, when they had him laid out naked on their couch like a trembling virginal sacrifice. 

"I told you," Anatoly said, with only a single note of smugness in his voice. Vladimir kneeled between Matt's legs and spread them further, kissing up and down his thighs to soothe the boy while Anatoly guided Matt's head backwards over the arm of the couch. It wasn't long before Anatoly was feeding his cock inch by inch between Matt's unsure lips. Matt moaned around Anatoly's cock and the Russian shuddered. His brother licked a clean stripe up Matt's flushed erection as a reward.

Vladimir waited until Anatoly started moving his hips before he grabbed the container of slick from where he'd stashed it under the couch. Anatoly, he knew, could blow a guy and open him up at the same time but Vladimir always preferred to see what he was doing. He settled for jacking Matt tortuously slowly with one hand and circling his entrance with the other.

The first finger slid in fairly easily, despite how tight Matt was. Vladimir swirled his thumb over the crown of Matt's cock as he worked the second finger in and Matt rewarded him by shuttering and moaning around Anatoly's cock. Vladimir was patient. He didn't fuck Matt until he had three fingers stretching him out, until Matt was slick and flushed and panting around his mouthful with want. Only then did Vladimir sink inside Matt's warm, tight, virginal body. He groaned and clutched at the boy's hips, biting his lips and just barely keeping his eyes open so Anatoly could watch, could see how good Vladimir really felt.

He started off by fucking Matt at a languid pace, only picking up speed once he was certain that Matt would have been begging on his life for more. 

"Turn him over," Anatoly said before Vladimir had a chance to really speed up. Together they maneuvered Matt on his hands and knees. With one brother fucking each end of him Matt hardly knew what to do, where to push, how to react. He was frozen in a world of sensation. Neither brother was holding back anymore and Matt could feel the drool sliding down his chin from how hard Anatoly was using his mouth, there would be bruises on his hips from where Vladimir was leveraging himself using Matt's body. 

Matt spread his knees a little wider, arching his back as he thought about it. Being marked by them. Everyone knowing. Vladimir's cock hit something inside of him that sent Matt wild, squirming between the brothers. Vladimir grinned wickedly at the answering Anatoly and did it again and again, driving Matt to the edge.

"Hush," Anatoly said, pulling Matt off his cock and watching those red, well used lips gasp desperately against the rush of oncoming orgasm.

"Don't come," Anatoly warned gently, squatting down before Matt and taking the boy's chin in his hand. With his free hand he reached under Matt and squeezed the based of his cock. "Don't come yet. Be a good boy," Anatoly said.

"Don't you want to be our good boy?" Vladimir groaned from where he was continuing to thrust into Matt without pause.

"Yes," Matt gasped. "Yes I want to be your good boy." Vladimir shuddered and snapped his hips roughly into Mat one more time, coming deep inside of him.

"Good, you did so good," Anatoly soothed, running his hand through Matt's hair as his brother caught his breath. Matt was sobbing wildly, overwrought, wanting to come so bad he was certain he'd do anything they asked of him.

Vladimir smacked Matt's ass as he slid out of him. Matt ducked his head further, hunching his shoulders in an instinctive attempt to hide his face. "You did so good for me, our good boy," Vladimir said, kissing at Matt's shoulder soothingly before he moved to lay down on the couch, draping Matt over top of him like a blanket.

Matt was confused until Anatoly climbed on the couch behind his prone body. Of course. 

Anatoly slid in like it was nothing, Matt so slick and wet and open it was practically an invitation. He was a more gentle lover but each thrust was aimed directly against Matt's prostate and each motion forced his cock to rub against Vladimir's belly. 

It was the sweetest kind of hell. Anatoly kissed Matt's shoulder over the invisible mark Vladimir's lips had left. He nipped at Matt's ear sharply and, as though this were a signal, Vladimir took Matt's cock in hand and began jerking him off with the perfect degree of roughness. Matt cried out, full body shuddering.

"Come for us," Anatoly whispered in Matt's ear. Matt did. It was like being torn out of his body and tossed into the clouds. When he came back to himself he could feel Anatoly's come cooling as it drooled down his thighs. As for Anatoly, he was already sitting on the back of the couch with a lit cigarette in hand.

"You made a mess," Vladimir said, indicating the sticky space between himself and Matt.

"Better clean it up," Anatoly advised sagely. Matt slid down until his knees hit the cold floor , lowered his lips to Vladimir's stomach, and did.


End file.
